


The Great Santa Bear Fest

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: The Holiday Pact [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Bears, Festivals, Lee/Nigel, M/M, Pacts, Sex, Smut, hannigram AU, holiday spirit, puns, santa bears, tagged hannigram for rarepair, talks of cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Lee Fallon enjoys his bears and every year he's wanted to attend the Santa Bear fest in Los Angeles. When he finally does, he never expects to mee the most unlikely Bear yet: Nigel.





	The Great Santa Bear Fest

**Author's Note:**

> New Series, be sure to sub to it, not this fic, for updates!
> 
> Or keep tabs on us with [ tumblr!](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)

Every year Lee heard about this “Santa Bear” festival in Los Angeles, and every year Lee was to strung up in some new trial or treatment too go. Going on eleven years with no cure in sight, Lee made the effort to go. It was dream of his and he wasn’t one to stop himself from doing it. While there, he could go run one of those Disney marathons too. Why not? It was warm in Los Angeles for winter time, and Lee was comfortably wearing jeans and rolled up red shirt. A small thing amongst the larger, hairier men, but Lee had his type, and being sandwiched between two of them dressed as Santa Claus was almost a dream. He was sure he could die happy now, if only he could get at _least_ one of them back to his hotel. There was a bit of competition here, smaller ones than himself looking to make a thing about Santa and his elves, which was _not_ on Lee docket.

Talking to one of them, Lee flirted and smiled as he listened, but his gaze flitted to a non Santa dressed man who managed behind them, trying to worm his way through. Not all the bears were dressed that day, and this one caught his eye the most. Lee excused himself, following the other man.

“It's like the fucking North Pole here," the man snorted, once out of the crowd and standing to the side as he watched the brigade of holly jolly assholes. 

“Only it’s not below freezing,” Lee countered, stepping out of the way and up next to the other man. “Didn’t feel like donning the red and white suit?” The other man wasn’t the typical bear, but he had enough hair poking out of the top of his shirt to garner Lee’s notice. He wasn’t as large either, but the width of this shoulders was more than enough. Close enough.

The other man scratched his prickly jaw and steeled his fierce eyes on Lee as he pulled out his cigarettes to light one up. “No it's not cold, but there are one too many fat fucking Kris Kringles here for my liking,” he said, offered a smirk to the other man. “I didn't dress up but neither did you, though, you're anything but fat.” 

“I’d make a terrible Santa,” Lee crooned, batting his eyes a little. “You’d need a few more pounds on you to pull it off well,” he teased.

“I'll pass, blue eyes,” the rough man smiled, taking a deep drag and blowing it out the other way. “So you here to find your Santa Claus then?” 

“A bear, he doesn’t have to be Santa,” Lee flirted, biting his bottom lip as he watched the other man and stood down wind from the cigarette smoke. He offered his hand. “Lee.”

“Nigel,” the Romanian crooned, taking Lee’s hand and shaking it gently. He put out the cigarette after another puff and crushed it under his boot. “So this is some sort of kinky Christmas fest yeah? Bears or whatever come to find gorgeous things like you?” 

“Sorta,” Lee grinned, content to watch Nigel do anything, even smoke if he wanted to, though Lee had to be careful around that one. “They do it every years, this is the first year I’ve made it though.”

“I sort of happened upon this fucking place,” Nigel explained, letting go of Lee’s hand. “Why don't you let me buy you a drink, get better acquainted and all that.”

“Under the condition you find a Santa hat and wear it, this way I can at least say I succeeded here today,” Lee teased, smirking at the almost bear next to him.

“If I wear the hat, you have to be my elf,” Nigel grinned, leaning closer to Lee. He reached out and touched the tip of Lee’s ears. “You even have the cute fucking ears for it.” 

“Oh come on, Elfs are short,” Lee said, but couldn’t help the way the tips of his ears burst red, and then flushed to his cheeks.

“True, but you're shorter than me,” Nigel winked, licking his lips. Maybe stumbling upon this little Christmas village wasn't so bad after all. 

Lee pulled out a little beanie and put that on instead, having hoped for cooler weather. “Will this suffice as an elf hat for now?”

“I think so yeah,” Nigel nodded, still grinning toothily. He offered his arm to Lee, figuring why the fuck not? “Course you'd look sexy in anything, if I'm being honest.”

“I look even better in nothing,” Lee added, and gently snatched a Santa hat from the back pocket of a passing bear, who didn't notice. “Your turn.”

Nigel raised a brow at that, and took the hat, putting it on. If Darko could see him now, he thought to himself as he fooled with his hair under the hat. “I look fucking ridiculous,” he chuffed, but then thought it was worth it. What was it about Lee? “But fair is fair, hm, gorgeous?”

“Fair is fair,” Lee agreed, taking Nigel arm this time. “There was a place up the street, a little bar, not too hipster.”

“So we’ll go there. Is it Santa bear free?” Nigel asked, surveying the crowd as they walked, always keeping an ear to the ground.

“I don’t know,” Lee laughed, unsure who would be there. “You don’t like the Santa Bears? You should see the marathon they ran earlier.”

“Let's just say I'm not into bears,” Nigel chuckled, though he'd never had a good Christmas either. He half would've wanted to see that marathon though, as it produced one hell of a funny image. “But I admit I'm almost sorry I missed that.”

“There was a lot of jelly bellies flying around,” Lee laughed, eyes bright, generally amused. “I prefer my bears on the trimmer side, but I’m not too picky.”

Nigel lifted his shirt and showed Lee his own furry belly, trim and muscular but with a little bit of meat there. “Hope this is just right,” he said, barking out a rough laugh. “Wouldn't want an unhappy elf.” 

“I wouldn’t still be here if I was unhappy,” Lee crooned softly, reaching over to pinch just the little bit of meat on Nigel, and groaned.

Nigel took Lee’s wrist, gently but firmly, and swiftly backed him against the wall of an alley as they were passing it. He pinned his arms above his head and hovered over his mouth. “Naughty fuckin’ elf. Know what that's gonna get you, hm?” he rasped, his eyes lust blown as strong hips rolled into the other’s. 

Lee bit his lip, bright eyes dark with lust as his pupils blew wide. His breathed turned to ragged, wanton breaths, seeing the danger behind those amber eyes, and yet a hell of a lot of passion too. “Tell me, _Santa_.”

Maybe Nigel’s Santa hat didn't make him look as badass as usual, but all he wanted right now was to fuck Lee until he couldn't walk. He'd been behaving but the younger man had his beast stirring. Grinning, he nosed up his ‘elf’s’ neck, and nipped at his furry jaw. “Maybe I just show you. Fuck you right here in this alley way. Would you like that? Have you been a good and fucking deserving boy?” 

Lee had a feeling Nigel was right up his alley in their shared wants and need for spontaneity. Lee managed a moan, hard under his jeans just thinking about being fucked raw and bareback right in a crummy alley. Fuck, he was dying, why the hell not? “Not really, but even more reason to… punish me.”

Nigel captured Lee’s mouth at that, snarling as he bit at his lips and ground his clothed cock against Lee’s groin. He slipped his hot tongue inside, seeking out slick muscle as began to undo the younger man’s jeans. “Gonna fucking punish you hard, so you'll remember me tomorrow, and the fucking next day…”

“Promises, promises,” Lee gasped, eyes hooded as they kissed, sucked, and bit, ravaging each other. Lee felt a spark ignite through him, rolling his hips against Nigel’s as his jeans slipped to the ground. “I got a packet of lube in my pocket.”

Nigel bit Lee’s lips once more and then grabbed the lube, pulling out his cock. He turned Lee around to face the wall and slicked up his shaft, pressing the tip between his cheeks as he breathed against the nape of his neck. “So fucking anxious for my fat fucking dick aren't you, gorgeous? Tell me how much you need it and maybe _Santa_ will give you what you want.”

“I need it so bad,” Lee said, the only thing that would manage to fall from his lips. He reached a hand between his thighs stroked himself, chest pressed to the wall. “I want your snowy white come to storm hard in my ass, Santa.”

“Fuck-” Nigel grunted and also slicked up his fingers. He ran them down Lee’s crack and pressed two in without preamble as he bit his nape. “Gotta get you fuckin’ prepared for me first.”

“Such a gentleman,” Lee moaned, turning his face to look at Nigel out of the corner of his eyes. “Don’t be shy with it.”

“Not the type to be shy,” Nigel rasped, and plunged his fingers in and out, curling them to press against Lee’s almond shaped pleasure nub. He did it for a few more minutes and then removed them, replacing thick fingers with his slathered up cock. “Oh fucking-”

“Good,” Lee whispered, one hand bracing himself against the wall, the other stroking his own cock as Nigel started a pleasurable pace. 

Nigel took Lee’s hand from his cock and pinned them both in his own large, tattooed hand as the other began to stroke him off while he fucked him. “Ah, ah, ah, didn't fucking say you could touch yourself. Being a naughty little elf again,” he growled and slammed into his ass harder. 

Lee moaned louder than he meant to at that, no control and rough hands on his body made him lose all sense of reality and self, what was left of his good inhibitions out the window. “Fuckin’ right I am.” He writhed against the wall, arching back to take Nigel’s hefty cock with each slam smoothly.

Nigel set up a brutal pace, letting go of Lee’s hand in favor of a firm smack on his ass. He pulled his head back to meet his mouth for a sideways kiss, possessing him in every way he could at the moment. “Fucking perfect. Like it when Santa bear takes control don't you, darling?”

“Fucking, jesus, yes-” Lee managed, his tongue licking against sharp teeth as his body began to heat pleasantly, working toward that orgasm he so desperately wanted.

Thumbing over Lee’s tip, Nigel’s body collided against his with wild abandon as he sucked his tongue and stroked him in unison with his thrusts. “Fucking come for me, let me feel you strangle my cock-”

“Nigel-” Lee managed, gasping, unable to much more as his body tensed and convulsed all at once, wrapped around Nigel and milking out his orgasm as Lee spilled against his fingers.

Nigel roared at that, not giving a flying fuck who heard. Anyone brave enough to interfere would suffer greatly. Luckily no one did, as the Santa hat wearing Romanian came hot and thick in Lee’s ass, hips pumping a half dozen more times until he stopped. “Fuck, fuck! That was...goddamn, darling.”

Slumped ever so slightly against the wall, Lee turned his gaze once more to Nigel, licking his lips, smiling. God, what was he going to do? Have an ass full of come for drinks now? He’d find a bathroom. “Yeah it was.”

Nigel pulled out carefully and turned Lee to face him, kissing him slowly. “A bit unexpected but fuck if I could wait any longer with you teasing me like that,” he said with a wink and then tucked his cock into his jeans, reaching down to help Lee pull his pants up too. “Still want to check out that bar though.”

“As long as they got a bathroom,” Lee murmured, utterly dubasched, and languid, he could hardly find his words for once. He did up his jeans.

Nigel did his up too and kissed Lee once more, taking his hand. “Never been but yeah, we’ll go there first,” he snorted and starred walking with him out of the alley, no one the wiser. 

Lee leaned into Nigel, and then took his arm once again, walking a little more rigid, trying to keep the come in his ass from seeping out. “I could use a beer.”

“I'll buy you as many as you want, gorgeous,” Nigel promised, walking slowly with Lee to the bar. He opened the door for him and walked in behind Lee, who sped toward the bathroom, leaving Nigel to grab seats where ever he felt most comfortable.

Nigel got them a booth in the back after grabbing two beers and sat down, waiting for Lee to come back out. Lee was back in a few minutes, refreshed, and then slid in next to Nigel, he thanked him and drank down half the glass, parched.

“Welcome, blue eyes,” Nigel rumbled and then drank down half of his also. “So you mentioned this bar. Come here often?”

“I’m not from around here,” Lee replied, sitting back in the seat to relax a little more, sore in all the right places. “I’ve been here once since I got here two days ago.”

“I haven't been here too long either,” Nigel explained, hooking his arm around Lee in the circular, corner booth. He was sated for now, but the little elf was quite the temptation. 

Lee tugged on Nigel’s Santa hat with a smile, leaning back into his outstretched arm, finding himself content to be here in the company of someone he felt an odd kinship with. “What are you in town for if not the Santa Bear Fest?”

“Business trip, but I also might be relocating here, not sure yet, darling. Where do you live?” Nigel asked, wanting to find out everything about the beauty in his grasp. He found he wasn't ready to let him go just yet, if at all. 

“Here and there. Mainly in New Orleans, that’s where I’m from and my business is,” Lee explained, head tipped back to look at Nigel, flushed from their tussle in the alley.

“Yeah?” Nigel asked, not really asking but more commenting, as he gazed at Lee. “Guess the question is, how long are you here for now?”

“Few more days,” Lee said, brows raised up at Nigel.

“Where you staying at, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, preferring to find out this way than just stalking him but he'd do what he had to. 

“I’m renting a room in a little garden cottage down the way,” Lee answered, taking another sip of his beer, licking the foam from his top lip.

Nigel downed the rest of his beer, his eyes following Lee’s tongue briefly before he nodded. “I have a room at the hotel two blocks over from on here.”

Lee finished his own in another gulp and set his glass down. “Is that an offer?”

“Oh it is, most definitely, little elf,” Nigel crooned, and pulled Lee closer to him. 

Eyes hooded, Lee rubbing a hand up Nigel’s chest, leaning into kiss his pulse once. “If you’re offering me more presents, I’ll definitely bite.”

“I'd be more than fucking glad to stuff your stocking. Over and over,” Nigel rumbled, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he tilted his head to kiss him. 

Lee groaned into the kiss, fisting Nigel’s shirt as their tongues swept together. He was placated for the moment, but Nigel was easily finding way to trigger another round from him very soon. “Santa will be coming early this year…”

“Spreading his Christmas fucking cheer to a good little elf,” Nigel murmured, and kissed him harder, deeper, a claiming thing. He hadn't anticipated this, he'd only went to that spot to sell some powder but he'd found something priceless there. 

Lee licked into Nigel’s mouth and gripped his shirt tighter, breathing hard by the time their lips parted for a breath. “Hopefully for more than one night.”

“As many nights as possible, darling,” Nigel promised, and kissed Lee back against the booth, looming over him as ashen hair hung in his eyes. 

“Fuck,” Lee whispered, staring up at Nigel for a beat, “you are amazingly handsome.”

“Yeah? Thanks, though I have to admit you are easy as fuck on the eyes too,” Nigel flirted, and nipped at Lee’s lips twice. 

“Get me another drink,” Lee demanded playfully, since that’s what they came here for. “White wine please.”

“Bossy thing aren't you?” Nigel winked and then got up. “You got it, gorgeous. Don't go anywhere, hm?” 

“I can’t without you,” Lee crooned, winking at Nigel and then patted his ass as he left.

Nigel walked up to the bar but kept Lee in his periphery as he ordered the best white wine they had there, and another beer for himself. He paid the man and went to sit back down. “Here you go, blue eyes,” he smiled. 

“Perfect,” Lee said and swirled the wine first, sniffed it, and took a tentative sip. “Mm.. riesling?”

“They said it was the best they had, yeah,” Nigel answered, not knowing really anything about wine. He took a big gulp of his beer and licked his lips. “I'm more a beer and whiskey sort of man.”

“I’m a drink whatever is available sort of guy, but that’s usually wine back home,” Lee said and took another sip. “I own a wine bar.”

“What's it called?” Nigel asked, his arm right back around Lee as he drank his beer, full lips wrapped around the rim, amber eyes on cerulean hues. 

“‘Nola Wine’. It’s not that good. I had a lot of ideas, but I went with something simple,” Lee laughed.

“I think simple can be good, darling,” Nigel chuckled, taking a few more chugs. “Besides, with a proprietor like you, someone who is fucking incredible, a simple name fits yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Lee agreed, smiling at Nigel as he took another sip and then kissed him on the lips. “Thanks.”

“Sure, darling,” Nigel grinned and then finished his drink. “After this it's back to my hotel, hm? Assuming you have no other agenda items.”

“You’ve thoroughly changed my agenda. I’m planning to have Santa check my list twice,” Lee crooned, and downed part of his wine.

“Oh I already know you're fucking naughty,” Nigel rasped, his sharp teeth glinting in a smirk. “But checking it twice is very nice, and maybe even more than that.” 

“Oh? What do I get for being naughty?” Lee asked, taking down another mouthful. He really wanted to get Nigel alone.

Nigel wanted that too, and for that reason he wasn't ordering another beer. The Romanian wagged a playful finger at Lee. “Now darling, you wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas surprise, would you?”

Lee grinned and finished his wine. He slid from the booth and held his hand out for Nigel. “I wouldn’t. Maybe you should blindfold me…”

“Fuck,” Nigel muttered, sniffing a snarl as he took Lee’s hand and pulled him close. He leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, so everyone could see. “Yeah, I'll blindfold you, tie you up, spank that ass to make sure you are naughty just for me.” 

Lee hummed, kissing Nigel’s lips once before pulling him from the bar. “Do you have lube?”

“Course I do, gorgeous,” Nigel winked, and escorted Lee down the sidewalk, the sun starting to set. “Did you need anything from your place? We can go in my car if you need your shit.”

“I should get my things and at least let the owner know I may not return,” Lee said, squeezing Nigel’s hand with thanks.

“No problem in the least, little elf,” Nigel rumbled, as they walked towards his hotel that wasn't but about another block. If he had it his way, Lee wouldn't be returning there. 

“Okay, good, because I have a few things,” Lee said with a little smirk. “If you’re up for it. Nothin’ crazy.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Nigel asked, raising barely there brows as he looked at Lee and sucked his lower lip through his teeth. “You can tell Santa, darling, I'm open to almost fucking anything.”

“Just some toys Santa need to inspect,” Lee replied softly, smirking.

“Make sure my little elf has everything he needs, yeah?” Nigel grinned, reaching the parking garage of the hotel. He pulled out his keys in preparation. 

Lee could have jumped Nigel right there, but the wait would be well worth it, he was fairly certain. “Of course.” He bit the inside of his lip, giving Nigel an enthused once over.

Nigel opened the door for Lee when they reached his black vintage mustang. Once he got in, the Romanian did as well, cranking up the engine. “We’ll go do this and hurry the fuck back. Ready to get you on my bed.”

Lee bit his lip once and buckled in. “We don’t have to get my things, but it could be fun.”

“No, I am actually really fucking interested in what you brought. Besides, you'll need clothes and shit too,” Nigel said, and leaned over to kiss the side of Lee’s mouth before backing out of the parking. 

“And shit,” Lee echoed as a smile loomed over his lips.

Nigel barked out a rough laugh, rounding a corner at the red light when it turned green. “Where to, as in how do I fucking get there, blue eyes?”

“Uhm,” Lee pulled his phone from his pocket and looked up the address and how to get there. “A left and then a right. It wasn’t too far. It’s a little cottage with a white picket fence.”

“Perfect for a little elf like you,” Nigel grinned, and then made a left, reaching over to squeeze Lee’s thigh. 

“I prefer my flat back home,” Lee laughed, biting his lip and watched Nigel’s hands, warm and hot even through his jeans.

“Yeah?” Nigel asked, making a right. He shook his head at Lee as he chuckled, rubbing his thigh a little higher. After a another moment, he spotted the place and parked. “Let's go dig through that toy chest of yours, hm?”

Lee got out and slipped a key from his pocket, going to the door to unlock the cottage home. No one else was there right now, so he let Nigel in and lead him to the room he was renting. His stuff was still packed, so it didn’t take long to get his toiletries from the bathroom.

Nigel looked around and went to get the bags for Lee, hefting them over his shoulder. “Cozy little place,” he said, his curiosity over the items in the bags growing. 

“It’s alright,” Lee said and grabbed his backpack. “All done.” He left an envelope on the counter with what he owed for the room.

Nigel walked Lee out, back to the car and put the bags in the trunk, opening his door for him again. Once he was inside, the Romanian got in as well and started up the car. After a few minutes Nigel pulled up at the hotel again, parked, and got the bags. “Come on, darling. Let's get inside and get fucking comfortable.”

“Comfortable means less clothes I hope,” Lee mentioned.

“Bet that sweet fucking ass of yours it does,” Nigel grinned, offering his free hand to Lee as Lee got his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Nigel lead them inside and to the elevator, letting Lee go in first. 

Walking in, Lee leaned against the back of the elevator and watched Nigel under long lashes. “This is a nice hotel. Very swanky.”

 

“Glad you like it, blue eyes,” Nigel crooned, and set the bags down, walking over to press Lee even closer to the wall. He bracketed him in and kissed him fiercely, rolling his hips against the other. 

Dropping his bag, Lee wrapped both arms around Nigel as they kissed, not minging at just how overbearing and possessive he seemed to be. Lee had never connected with someone quite like this. “I like you better.”

“Yeah? Fucking pleased as punch to hear that,” Nigel said roughly and grasped Lee’s face with one hand, the other sliding down his side. “Like you too you know? Growing more and more _fucking_ addicted to you.” 

“You’ve just had a sip,” Lee whispered, biting at Nigel’s bottom lip.

“Sometimes that's all it takes,” Nigel rasped, kissing Lee again, covering him with his body. The elevator stopped on his floor, penthouse, and the doors opened. The Romanian pulled off of Lee with a grin. “Saved by the bell, gorgeous. For now.”

“Shame,” Lee said, picking up his bags and tugged them out of the elevator.

Nigel helped Lee in with the bags, after he unlocked his room door and pushed it open. “Home sweet fucking penthouse,” he grinned, closing the door behind them. 

“This is much nicer than the cottage,” Lee commented, setting his things down, looking out at the view of the city, which wasn’t as nice as NOLA.

“Maybe not as cozy though,” Nigel grinned, and walked over to the bar. “Like another drink, gorgeous?” 

“Yes,” Lee said, his things set down on one of the suitcase stretcher, where he unzipped it and started to rifle through it.

“Alright,” Nigel said, then went to pull out two beers, setting them on the counter. He walked up behind Lee and pressed against him playfully, looking over his shoulder. “Playing with your toys there, little elf?”

“Maybe,” Lee grinned, handing Nigel a black velvet pouch. “I hope you have a lot of time.”

“For you I have all the time in the fucking world,” Nigel assured, and held the bag in his hand. “Do I get to peek then?” he asked, whispering playfully. 

“That one is a glass plug.” Lee bit his lip as he looked back at Nigel. Inside the bag it was large and clear, perfectly clean, possibly never used.

Nigel licked his lips and opened the bag, pulling out the plug. “This will look fucking beautiful in your ass,” he said, also thinking a jeweled plug would look perfect too. He put it back in the bag and stepped closer. “What else you got in there, naughty elf?”

Lee had a whole section in his suitcase of just toys. He’d thought if he was going to go out in style, he may as well enjoy the last hurrah. “Anal beads,” he said holding them up, a long silver string of them. “A vibrating plug.” He handed that one to Nigel too, along with with a few sizes of cock rings including one that vibrated, and a metal cage.

“Got any rope or handcuffs in there?” Nigel asked, his cock hard and throbbing in his pants from just the sight of all those things. He took off his Santa hat, setting it down with the things handed to him. 

Coyly, Lee fished around into another pocket and produced another black bag with fuzzy cuffs in them. “All I could find.”

“Those will work,” Nigel winked, taking the cuffs into his hand and looking at them. “Yeah, these will be fucking just fine. Keep you from trying to slip out of the sleigh yeah?”

“Cuff me to it, if you must,” Lee said, turning around and facing Nigel, eyes lidded and dark with needy lust.

“Have you fucking tapped there. A prisoner of your pleasure,” Nigel growled, his own eyes darkened as gripped Lee by the waist and pulled him flush against his body and crashed their lips together with urgency. 

Desperate to see all of Nigel, Lee’s fingers worked quickly to undo his shirt and push it off his shoulders, brushing through thick chest hair. “Oh fuck,” he murmured against the rougher man’s mouth.

Nigel let it fall to the floor and tugged Lee’s shirt off, kicking off his boots before he undid his pants, working the younger man’s undone next. “Wanna fucking devour you, gorgeous,” he husked, pushing his little elf onto the bed and falling atop him once he shimmied out of his jeans. 

Lee toed off his sneakers and then kicked off his jeans as well, bare under Nigel as he pulled him over him. “Please do.”

Snarling, Nigel started at Lee’s neck and worked his way down to his nipples, suckling them soft and then hard. He paused and took the cuffs into his hand, moving to take Lee’s own. “Need to make sure you don't slip away…”

“I’m but a small elf,” Lee teased, letting out a soft, pleased groan.

Nigel chuckled and cuffed Lee’s wrists to the head of the bed, checking to make sure they were secure and comfortable. He then leaned close to his little elf’s face and bit at his lips. “Small elves are tricky. They try to run off, you know? Santa bear is fucking experienced in taking control of such situations, darling.”

“Just not small elves,” Lee retorted in a half whisper, voice husked with need already as his cock dripped against his belly.

Nigel slithered down Lee’s body, his shoulders shifting and muscles flexing as he smirked. He grasped the hard shaft and brushed his lips over the angry pink tip. Before he took him down to the root, he murmured, “Hush and let Santa fucking take care of you…”

All Lee could do was hum out a pleased groan, toes curling with anticipation in the air. He’d wanted to go out in style and now he was getting his every wish taken care of without even having to ask.

Cheeks hollowed, Nigel grabbed some nearby lube and slicked up his fingers as he continued to bob up and down Lee’s perfect cock. He pressed two digits right inside him with a pleased groan, knowing he was still worked open from before. 

“Fuck-” Lee managed, trying not to say too much, so he bit down on his own lip, hips arching against Nigel’s tongue and fingers.

Nigel didn't really mind if Lee said anything, in fact if he did, if he _disobeyed_ his command, it would only mean sweet punishment for his defiant elf. Curling his fingers, Nigel pressed against his prostate, sucking harder as he slid up to the tip of his cock, tongue swirling. Lee arched into Nigel more, unable to get enough as the very capable Romanian managed to make him sing with each press of fingers against the sweetest spot.

After a few more minutes of this, Nigel popped off and removed his fingers but he didn't fuck him. Not yet. The big man reached over to grab that glass plug and then showed it Lee. “You'll wear this until I'm ready to use that tight fucking hole, gorgeous, and if you suck my cock well enough I'll fuck you. Understood?” 

“Fuck yes,” Lee said, the only thing he’d thought about since the second they met was Nigel’s cock in his mouth.

Nigel smirked seductively and ran his clean hand through his hair, delaying the moment to build anticipation before he slathered up the plug and sat on his knees. “Good boy, that's a good fuckinng little elf. Making Santa very happy,” he crooned, and pushed Lee’s legs back, spread, inserting the plug slowly. Once it was in, he tapped it three times, enjoying the way his hole had stretched around it to accommodate. 

Satisfied, Nigel straddled Lee’s shoulders and gently slapped Lee’s mouth with his leaking cock head. “Open up for Santa now.”

Lee enjoyed watching Nigel, devouring every scar and muscle on the other man’s body as he climbed him. Lee’s jaw dropped and he opened his mouth, tongue and all, to take his cock in, tasting his pre-come with a groan.

Nigel braced himself with one hand and held under Lee’s jaw with the other, watching his cock disappear between pink lips. He growled at the sheer lewdness of it and began to thrust slowly. “Fuck, baby, you look so good like this. Cuffed, my cock in your mouth and a plug in your ass.”

All Lee could do was hum his own approval, fingers clasped together at the head of the bed, tongue laving against the underside of Nigel’s cock, taking in every last taste of him he could manage. Oh what a way to spend his time here.

The Romanian pressed all the way inside and held it for a moment, watching Lee’s eyes before he pulled back out to let him breath. “Fucking beautiful,” he grunted out, stroking his cheek. 

Eyes watering, dark and blue-green all at once, Lee flushed, but encouraged Nigel to continue as he swallowed his precome. Nigel did exactly that, fucking Lee’s mouth faster, gripping his head as his hips whipped back and forth. He wasn't going to come this way, but fuck if it didn't feel like sin. 

Lee laved this tongue when he could around the tip, over the slit, tasting Nigel with every pass. Feeling himself nearing the edge, Nigel pulled out and reached up to undo the handcuffs, putting them aside. He pulled a pillowcase from the pillow and folded it to make a blindfold after he got back between Lee’s legs. 

“Gonna fuck you with this one, so you can feel me even better, darling,” Nigel rumbled, and did just that. With the blindfold on, he pulled the plug out of Lee’s ass and roughly slammed in, roaring as he started to pump. “How's that, little elf? Like Santa bear’s fat fucking cock in your hole?”

“Fucking-” was Lee managed, hands grasping for purchase into anything he could now that they were free. “Nigel-- _Santa_!”

Nigel growled deeply, his teeth exposed as he jackhammered against Lee’s ass, a bit of lubricant squeezing out with a wet sound. He fucked him fast, hard, and insistent, not giving up for an instant. “Yeah, that's it, fucking take this candy cane, baby-”

“Jesus-” Lee started but bit his lip, keeping his mouth shut. He’d never had such dirty talk--especially not surrounded by such a theme--in his life.

Admittedly, Christmas wasn't something Nigel ever thought he'd be talking about during the throes of passion but here they were and he didn't fucking mind one bit. The Romanian whipped his hips harder, deeper, and took Lee’s cock into his hand, stroking in time. “Fuck, Lee-”

Lee dug his fingers into the bed as Nigel’s dick punched hard against his prostate, sending the smaller man into a writhing mess on the bed below him. “Fucking, don’t stop--please don’t stop.”

“Not fucking planning on it, darling,” Nigel rasped, hair hanging in his eyes as he fucked him so hard the headboard was banging against the wall. 

There was no way Lee would last much longer, the heat was building, sweat forming on his skin, and all he wanted was this to last forever. “Fuckin’-” He couldn’t hold it, spilling over Nigel’s fingers, ass clenching tight around his cock.

“Naughty elf, you didn't ask Santa if you could come,” Nigel snarled and rammed into him harder, impossibly so, knowing he'd be oversensitive from his orgasm. Really, he was fucking pleased but he'd not come yet. 

“Shit, fucking hell, Nigel-” Lee groaned, his whole body still going, fucked through the orgasm that just wouldn’t stop.

“Just scratching the _fuckin_ g surface, gorgeous,” Nigel grunted, and leaned in to kiss him hotly, his belly pressing against Lee’s spent cock as his own orgasm threatened to burst out. 

Lee’s cock was rubbed, oversensitive was beyond what he felt right then, and his body kept going, kept convulsing. He sucked on Nigel’s tongue, squeezing his ass around him.

Sweat dripped down Nigel’s brow as he drove into Lee, feeding from his mouth until he finally let go. He came with a shout, hips working as he filled the younger man’s ass with his hot come, slipping his arms under him to keep him close. “Fuck, baby, fuck!”

“Merry fucking Christmas,” Lee managed, laughing breathlessly as they came down, completely smitten, sure that Nigel was utterly languid over him, even if he couldn’t see him.

Nigel laughed at that and took off Lee’s makeshift blindfold, looking into his eyes. He kissed him and then rolled off to pull him into his arms. “Merry fucking Christmas to you too, darling.” 

Lee laughed harder, chest heaving, as he pulled Nigel in for another kiss, one hand tracing the scar on his side. “I hope I get a few more presents though.”

“Course you will, it's the Twelve days of Christmas or some shit like that. Don't worry, blue eyes, Santa is far from done with you,” Nigel grinned and kissed Lee back, letting him explore his body as he saw fit. 

“I wish I was here ten days longer,” Lee hummed, groaning at every touch. “Tell me something interesting about you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Nigel murmured, his hand seeking out the curve of Lee’s waist. He suckled his lower lip and then pulled back. “Well you know I run my own business, so let's see. I got that scar your touching from a knife wound. Nearly died but music saved my life.”

“Music huh?” Lee said softer now, running his fingers up the hefty length of the scar slowly.

“Yes. I thought it was… my ex wife but I realize it was just her music only,” Nigel stated, having told Gabi as much but in his mind he'd assumed it was her. He had loved her, yes, but it wasn't meant to be. 

“A shame,” Lee commented, well aware of his own hang ups with relationships, in only that he never wanted to hurt a soul with what ever happened to here soon enough.

“It's alright,” Nigel chuffed, waving his hand idly in the air and then letting it rest over Lee’s cheek. “Bitch preferred a skinny rat named Charlie. Worked out for the best though, I met you, gorgeous.”

“Tell me I’m not your only rebound, Nigel,” Lee said seriously.

“It was a long time ago, Lee, you’re not just a fucking rebound, I swear it,” Nigel answered, looking into Lee’s eyes to convey his certainty. He was burned by Gabi, yes, and he hated Charlie, but that wound had long since healed. 

Lee wouldn’t have minded, but there was a small part of him that was becoming attached-- the very thing he’d always tried to avoid. Nigel was charismatic, which blended well with Lee’s own personality. “It’s okay if I was… am.”

“Darling, listen to me,” Nigel began, and rolled half over Lee, holding his face in his hands. “I like you, a whole fucking lot in all honesty, you’re anything but a rebound.” He was growing attached as well, and that mean relentless love and obsession - jealousy - wasnt far behind all of that. 

In spirit of not ruining their days together, Lee nodded, he could enjoy this for now, he could be pleased as pie and happy for a few days without dragging someone down with him. “Alright. I believe you.”

“Good, you better. You don't want to be on Santa’s naughty list do you?” Nigel asked, arching a barely there brow. The matter was serious but he still wanted to see Lee smile. “A question for you. You ask me if you’re a rebound… that mean you want more? I sure as fuck do.” 

“I’m taking it an hour at a time,” Lee whispered, rolling over Nigel to straddle him, hands on his chest. “I can’t make decisions within two hours of meeting someone,” he teased.

“No? That’s a shame, because I already know where I want this to go. Eventually,” Nigel winked and ran his hands down Lee’s back, to his ass, where he squeezed with appreciation. “You’ve had a taste, little elf, a sip of fucking cocoa. Don’t tell me you aren't addicted to the flavor already.”

Lee laughed out loud, gazing down at Nigel before he leaned and kissed him slowly. “I am very addicted. But like all addiction, I wouldn’t want it to be a bad habit.”

“Bad doesn’t always mean it’s worth avoiding,” Nigel crooned, and kissed over to Lee’s neck, letting his teeth scrape there before he made it to his ear to whisper, “You might find you enjoy it, baby, being bad with Santa bear.” 

What had he to loose? Nothing, but Nigel had a lot to lose. Even still, Lee turned his face to meet Nigel’s eyes once more and kissed him heatedly, biting at his lips. “You have a point.”

“I know I do. Santa knows all,” Nigel husked, slipping his tongue inside Lee’s mouth to let them dance together. Fucking hell, Lee was unlike anyone he’d ever been with, the best actually, and the Romanian would follow him wherever if he had to. No going back now. 

Lee hummed. “Does Santa know what I want right now?”

“I think the little elf wants… _Santa_ , yeah? Or maybe something to eat,” Nigel laughed, knowing he sure as hell hadn’t eaten but really, Lee was sustenance enough for him. 

“Both,” Lee grinned, and kissed Nigel again before rolling off of him. “Do you have roomserve?” His stomach growled something fierce at the thought.

“Yeah, I do,” Nigel said as he got up, bare assed and walked over to grab a menu from the dresser he’d been looking at earlier. He handed it to Lee and got back in bed, phone in hand. “Pick whatever you want, darling, then I’ll order it for us.” 

Lee flopped back down on the bed, on his back, holding the menu over his face to look it over. “What are you in the mood for? They have burger, ribs, things like that.”

“A burger sounds good,” Nigel said, wanting meat to keep him strong and full of power. “Maybe some wine too, since I don’t have any here.” 

“Okay. Two burgers and two bottles of pinot,” Lee suggested, tilting his head back to look at Nigel, brows raised.

“And fries,” Nigel grinned, rubbing Lee’s belly, up to his chest. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him. “Sounds like a fucking brilliant plan.”

“Order it up, Santa bear,” Lee said with a smile, and then set the menu down and rolled over to his stomach, watching Nigel.

Nigel chuckled and unlocked his phone, calling down to the front desk. He put in the order and then hung up, setting his phone on the nightstand. “About thirty minutes. Question is, how do we pass the time till then?”

“How do we?” Lee teased, sprawling out on the bed.

“Couple of options. One, I make you come again,” Nigel purred, and kissed under Lee’s jaw, “Two, we take a hot shower, or three, we lay here and talk more, get to know one another. Choice is all yours, gorgeous.”

“I do like coming,” Lee whispered with a grin against Nigel’s mouth. “But a shower sounds nice. Then again, so does laying here.”

“Let’s shower then, be fresh for dinner, then I’ll fuck you afterwards, hm?” Nigel suggested, wanting Lee to know it wasn't just about sex. He cared for his well being and comfort, even if it only had been a couple of hours since meeting. Sometimes you just… _knew._

“Okay,” Lee said as he rolled off the bed, long but strong limbs hitting the ground as he stood. He stretched up onto his toes as he entered the bathroom.

Nigel walked in behind him and smacked his ass before he went to start the shower water. There were soft cotton robes hanging behind the door, slippers, and of course towels, all within reach. “Don’t steal all my water, darling, alright?” he joked, and slipped his arm around Lee’s waist, pulling in towards the open glass door of the shower. 

“You’re bigger than me!” Lee pointed out as he stepped inside the shower and pushed himself against Nigel. “You take up all the water.”

Barking out a laugh, Nigel held Lee by both arms, his hair flattening down against his head as the warm water cascaded down them both, steam filling the accommodating space. “Then you’ll have to stay close to me, won’t you? Make sure you get your share too.” 

“I am very dirty,” Lee crooned softly, and then reached around them to get some shampoo, working it through Nigel longer hair. “It’s been a very long time since I shared a shower with anyone.”

“Same here,” Nigel murmured, closing his eyes to the feeling, it was perfect. He opened them back up and reached for the soap, starting to wash Lee’s chest as his hair was lathered. “But I like it, especially since you’re dirty.”

“You need to get me clean so we can get me dirty all over again,” Lee whispered, and rinsed Nigel’s hair and then took the soap, lathering it through the Romanian’s chest hair with a pleased hum.

“You got that fucking right,” Nigel agreed, roughly, and finished rinsing Lee’s torso, moving to his short locks next, once he took the shampoo. He pressed the pads of his fingers into his scalp, massaging gently, eyeing him. 

“What?” Lee asked when he caught Nigel giving him a look, smiling at him innocently as he rubbed the soap lower over his hips, to his crotch. “Just making sure you’re all clean.”

“That so, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, his cock responding to the friction, and mostly, to _Lee_. He rinsed the ‘little elf’s’ hair and backed him against the shower wall. “Maybe I need to taste you, make sure you’re clean too, you know?” 

“You'll have to clean me with your mouth,” Lee groaned, ass hitting the wall first, cool against his skin. 

“Best method in my opinion,” Nigel rasped and dropped to his knees, taking Lee’s cock right into his mouth before he began to move up and down it. 

Lee buried his hands in Nigel’s wet hair, holding him there as his cock sprung new life. Honestly, he hadn’t come this much in years, not since that one Thanksgiving… “Nigel…”

Nigel popped off long enough to catch his breath, he looked up and met Lee’s eyes. “Need a good appetizer before dinner, darling,” he whispered, throatily, and then took him down again, to the back of his throat as sharp cheekbones stood out prominently from the suction. 

Somehow Lee managed to get his cock all the way into Nigel’s mouth, holding him at the back of his head as he pressed in tight, wanting to see how much his Santa bear could take. “Yeah, want me to come right down your throat?”

The Romanian looked at Lee with damp eyes, lust burning through them as he managed a deep hum of compliance; he very much wanted his the little elf’s milk. Nigel held there, laving his tongue against the other’s shaft, his face turning red. He finally pulled back for air, and then continued again as his finger traced Lee’s pucker. Lee’s knees buckled, unable to stop the way he seemed to melt right into a puddle for Nigel. The man knew how to work him over without even trying. Lee’s fingers clenched in wet, silvery hair. “Fuck-”

Nigel was more than fucking pleased with himself, all but devouring Lee. He was set on giving him one hell of an orgasm. Luckily, sticking his fingers in was easy, come from before still inside as the gruff man began to press against the pleasure nub deep within. 

Writhing against the wall, limbs languid and loose, Lee felt his toes curl with pleasure against the tile, steam in the shower billowing around them as he sucked in breaths of it, falling apart to the heat that grew in his belly.

“Come on, darling, come in Santa’s mouth,” Nigel growled, his eyes dark and demanding as he took another breath. He pressed his tongue under Lee’s cockhead, suckling tip before sliding it to the back of his throat as deft fingers worked. 

Lee’s eyes rolled as he clenched down on Nigel’s fingers, balls hitching up, and then came, once more, spilling into Nigel’s mouth in busts of white hot heat.

Nigel swallowed him down, hungrily, his own cock twitching and leaking in response to the sheer sexiness of it all. He waited until he felt the very last wave of orgasm and then pulled off, removing his fingers with a satisfied grin. “Fucking goddamn delicious.”

Lee was a flushed mess against the wall, gazing down at Nigel with hooded eyes and damp lashes. “Santa’s very giving this year.”

Standing up, Nigel kissed Lee slowly, sharing his taste with him before he hummed. “Told you that as long as you’re a good little elf, you’d get all your presents this year, gorgeous.”

Lee groaned, wrapping his arms around Nigel, not sure how he managed right now, but he’d be glad for it tomorrow when he felt Nigel every time he walked. “I’m going to be a very good elf.”

“That’s good to hear, blue eyes, because Santa needs his little elf,” Nigel winked, and all but held Lee up in his strong arms, his lips against his in a slow, sweet kiss. “Let’s finish up so we don’t miss the food.”

“I’m starved,” Lee said, rinsing them both off now and then kicked the water nozzle off with his foot.

“Me too,” Nigel agreed, and once they were clean, handed Lee a towel. He grabbed one for himself and began to dry off, putting on one of the robes. Holding it out for the other, his belly rumbled. 

Lee rolled his eyes and put the robe on, half expecting to have it done for him, but he wasn’t picky, and nor would he complain. “Thanks.”

Nigel saw the eye roll, and it didn’t set well with him in all honesty. He would’ve put the robe on him but he didn’t want to make it seem as though he viewed him as incompetent. “Yeah,” he said, and then opened the door for Lee, letting him go out first. “You’re welcome.”

Lee poked Nigel’s belly with one finger as he passed by him and then gave him a look over his shoulder, the robe barely tied into place. “Don’t be a grumpy Santa bear now.”

“I need to eat, and smoke, darling,” Nigel said, managing a smile. How could he not when the beautiful Lee was looking at him. He walked out and wrapped his arms around his waist, nipping at the nape of his neck. “Rolling your eyes at Santa is coal worthy, you know? Think that over while I go smoke,” he teased, and let him go to grab his cigarettes. 

“Mm,” Lee hummed, not pushing the subject further than that. He tied up the robe just in the room service came while Nigel was smoking. “Go enjoy your cancer stick.”

Nigel chuffed, and then went out to smoke. He came back in a few minutes later, feeling much better since it had been quite a while since his last drag before that. He walked over to find Lee. “Hey gorgeous, room service come yet?” he asked, in the process of closing the sliding door. 

The food was laid out nicely on the table for them. Lee was opening the wine, his suitcase rifled through once more, but everything was where it had been. “Yeah, it’s all set.”

“Thanks, beautiful,” Nigel smiled, walking over to kiss Lee’s cheek. He pulled the chair out for him, and then sat down himself. “We’ll feel better after we eat. Smells fucking incredible.”

Lee smiled and sipped on the wine he poured first. He took a seat, mostly enjoying the wine, not so much the food, not yet. He was hungry, but his appetite was hard won sometimes. “Yeah it does.”

Nigel took a bite after fixing his burger how he wanted it and hummed. He wiped his mouth and looked at Lee. “Thought you said you were hungry,” he said, and then took a drink of wine, following it with another bite. 

“I am,” Lee said as he set his wine down and dressed the burger up, no pickles.

Nodding, Nigel took another mouthful and then popped some fries in his mouth, eating with gusto. “It's really fucking good.”

Lee ate a few bites and then sipped more wine, nodding his head. “It is. Not too bad.”

“Santa takes care of his elf,” Nigel smiled, reaching out to squeeze Lee’s hand before yet another mouthful. 

Lee smiled at that and then set his burger down, quite full, and he didn’t want to be sick for the rest of their date. “He does. His elf is greatful.”

Nigel stuffed the last bite into his mouth, finishing his fries and then sat back to drink the wine. “Maybe he can show me how greatful later,” he said, though he didn't expect more sex tonight, he was just happy being with him. 

“He will,” Lee said, pushing the plates to the side and poured more wine.

Nigel collected the plates and took his glass, sipping his wine. “Why don't we go get comfortable, beautiful.”

“Bed? Balcony?” Lee stood, glass in hand, waiting.

“Balcony, then bed,” Nigel said, getting up to join Lee before ushering him outside, wine in hand. “Darling, is something bothering you?”

Things were starting to feel very heavy and very serious. Lee swallowed a large gulp of the wine and looked at Nigel seriously. “I think I need to be honest with you Nigel. I haven’t been forthright, exactly.”

Nigel took a big sip of wine also then set it down on the table before turning to Lee and nodding. He knew he'd likely need a cigarette for this. Did Lee have someone? Was in love with someone else? The Romanian just might have to go start a fight after this, depending. With a serious, deep tone, he crossed his arms and sucked his lower lip through his teeth. “Alright, blue eyes. Lay it the fuck on me, yeah?”

“I don’t form attachments to people often, or let them make attachments to me,” Lee began, leveling his gaze on Nigel. It was only fair to warn him, to let him know that this wasn’t going to last, if only because Lee wasn’t going to last. “I have had cancer for twelve years. I’m at the last stage. Nothing is working. _This_ is my last… hoorah.”

Nigel put his cigarettes away at that, even if he really felt he wanted one. This wasn't at all what he was expecting. It was far worse. Swallowing, the Romanian took Lee into his arms, and held him, kissed his cheek. It wasn't because he was pitying him, no, it was to show it didn't change his mindset, at least not when it came to his interest. “Lee,” he began after a second, pulling back enough to meet his gaze. “I will be there with you. I want to be. If you'll let me.”

“There’s…” Lee’s brows furrowed, but his body relaxed in Nigel’s warm arms. They barely knew each other, but Lee was spilling his guts. “There’s not much to be here for anymore.”

“Just one more try, darling. A, uh, treatment or something yeah? Don't give up,” Nigel said, holding Lee’s face now. He couldn't lose him. Sure, they'd just met but he felt things with him that the Romanian hadn't before. “I know we're fucking meant to be.”

“You want to be meant to be with a walking corpse?” Lee chuckled, swallowing once, hands on Nigel’s waist. “There aren’t many treatments that do anything for me, if there are any at all.”

“And there won't be any if you don't fucking try,” Nigel pointed out, not unkindly but almost desperately. He leaned in to kiss him softly. “Not saying you haven't been but it sounds like you're done with it now. Let's give it one more go, you know? We didn't meet for nothing.”

Lee’s eyes closed as Nigel kissed him like that, all the desperation, all the love that could be, poured into it. Lee palmed up Nigel’s sides, to his chest, feeling out his chest under the robe. “I can look… it might take me far from here.”

“Then I'll go with you, or at least help in any way I can,” Nigel offered, knowing he could sell drugs anywhere. Which then brought up another point. He kissed Lee once more and held his chin. “While we’re being honest and shit, there is one thing I should tell you also.”

Lee raised a brow, not sure he’d be able to bring Nigel with him, but the thought was nice. “Hm?”

“So I mentioned my business,” Nigel began, not ashamed of it but he didn't want to worry Lee. “That business involves the moving and selling of pharmaceuticals you might fucking say. The non prescribed kind.”

“You’re a dealer?” Lee asked, brows raised further up, but not disgust. He’d had a feeling.

“That and I make sure people pay what they owe,” Nigel said, watching every nuance of Lee’s face. “Run a club back in Romania, was thinking of doing the same here too.”

“A club? Like a nightclub?” Lee queried, gazing up at Nigel, fingers in the thick hair on his chest, already so attached to the other man.

“Yeah, a nightclub slash strip joint,” Nigel answered, tracing Lee’s jaw with rough fingertips. He licked his lips, looking off to the side for a moment before turning his hues back sea blues. “You seem to be taking it well though,” he chuckled, hopeful. 

“Who am I to judge?” Lee asked, though honestly, unless the strip joint were male, Lee had no interest.

“All gendered,” Nigel said, as though reading Lee’s mind. It was just a typical question, and it was something he’d thought about already. He let his hands rest on the other’s shoulders, rubbing gently there. “And you not judging, well, that's just one more reason why I like you so much. Most people do, whether it's about the club, my other profession, or my tattoos in general.”

Nigel was an exact opposite of Lee, the bad boy with all his tattoos, drugs, and women, and Lee with his _mostly_ wholesome attitude, meditation, and old frumpy sweaters. “You… could do better, for one, you could pick someone who might live long enough to make your life fulfilling.”

“And you could spend your time with someone who wasn’t a criminal by most accounts,” Nigel retorted, leaning into kiss Lee softly. He was a bad man, the beast of Bucharest as he was known, and someone like the man he was starting to fall for, could certainly choose someone more in his league. “But here we are, right? We’ve found each other at a fucking parade for Santa bears. If that’s not magical then I don’t know what the fuck is, gorgeous,” he said, barking out a rough laugh. 

The difference was Lee could afford to be with someone like Nigel, what did he have to lose? Nigel had a lot to lose, Lee especially. He smiled, though, and gazed at Nigel fondly. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll look around to see if there are any trials. While I do that, you get your club set up.”

“That sounds like a deal,” Nigel grinned, knowing he could lose Lee, that the treatment might not work, but he was invested now, and growing more so with each passing minute. “Just need to decide where the fuck to put it. New Orleans? Here?”

“I could be put anywhere,” Lee said, “depends on treatment. Your best bet is somewhere that allows strip clubs. San Francisco, Reno, Vegas…”

“Florida, but who wants to live there?” Nigel chuckled, and then rubbed his chin. He wanted to see where Lee would go but he knew he might just have to dive in. “But yeah, fair enough, darling. Now, let's get into bed,” he said and took his wine glass, downing it before opening the door to go back inside. 

Lee downed his wine too and set it on the table inside, more than happy to do something else than talk about death or the lack thereof.

Nigel locked the door behind them, happy that Lee had agreed to that treatment and that everything was all out in the open. He untied his robe, and set his glass down too. “More wine, or just sleep?” he asked, grinning at his beautiful elf. 

Biting his lip, Lee shed his robe and crawled onto the bed. “I’m energized and cleansed, unburdened. I could for another round if you can keep up.”

Nigel shifted his jaw lustfully as he looked at Lee naked again. “Oh I can more than keep up darling, one fucking moment,” he winked and went to pour them both another glass. He handed Lee his, and set his own on the nightstand, shedding his robe and getting into bed. “Energized, hm? I'll need you to be spent before we finally do sleep.”

“Yes you will if you expect me to sleep,” Lee laughed, sipping his wine and then crawling over to Nigel.

Nigel snatched his own drink and took a couple sips before putting it back on the nightstand; he ran his hands down Lee’s back to his ass. “That’s not a problem in the least, blue eyes, I guaran-fuckin’-tee you’ll sleep like a baby tonight.” 

“Do I get that in writing, Mr. Businessman?” Lee teased, arching into Nigel’s touch and then moved to over his hips with his own, straddling him.

“I’ll sign my vow on your body with my tongue,” Nigel husked, and leaned up to kiss Lee, biting at his lips as his hands continued their quest. He gave his ass a firm smack, spreading his cheeks to let his hardening cock rest between them. 

“That sounds… lovely,” Lee grinned, biting into Nigel’s mouth with a hungrier kiss, his own cock hard against Nigel’s stomach.

Nigel slowly slipped his cock up and down Lee’s crack, the precome leaking from his tip lubricating the way as he grasped the back of his head to hold him in their liplock. He swirled his tongue greedily with the other’s, growling into his mouth. Lee feasted on Nigel’s tongue, panting and groaning as he pawed up his chest.

“How was I ever to resist you?” he managed after a moment, taking a breath, completely in awe of Nigel.

“There was no hope of either fuckin’ one of us resisting the other, little elf,” Nigel grunted, working himself up into a frenzy with how perfect it felt to have his cock nestled between Lee’s warm cheeks. He kissed down his jaw, to his neck, biting and sucking to make a telling bruise there. 

Lee hummed, presenting more of his neck, like Nigel just knew where to touch, where to bite, every inch of him was no secret. “I hope Santa bear keeps giving all year long.”

“Oh he does, beautiful, and only to his favorite little elf,” Nigel murmured, his breath hot against Lee’s skin as he rutted a little faster, his free hand finding a pert nipple to play with.

Gripping Nigel’s shoulders tighter, Lee gasped, arching into every movement and touch the other man managed. “You make me feel high…”

“Good. I want to be your only fucking drug,” Nigel rasped, over Lee’s lips and then licked back in before he flipped him over onto his back, strong muscles flexing as he ground down against him. 

“Gonna fuck me or _toy_ with me some more?” Lee crooned, utterly apart below the Romanian.

“Maybe I’ll do both. Santa likes toys, afterall,” Nigel growled, and thrust against Lee again. “Maybe that vibrating one, yeah? Want to make you writhe and beg for me to fuck you, darling.”

“Spoil me all in one night?” Lee grinned up at Nigel, wrapping his legs around his hips.

“It would be far from everything, don’t you worry about that one fucking little bit,” Nigel assured, and held Lee’s face. “Unless you’d rather I just fuck you until you pass the fuck out on my cock.”

“How tired are _you_?” Lee chuffed once , teasingly, as he gazed up at Nigel. “I’m at your mercy or lack thereof.”

“I’m wide awake,” Nigel said, penetrating Lee with fierce tiger like eyes. “You never finished showing me _everything_ in that bag did you? Any other little surprises in there that I might be able to use on you?”

“I showed you most,” Lee said slyly. “You can go look.”

“I’ll do that,” Nigel grinned and then kissed Lee, getting off of him to go rummage through the bag. After a few minutes he came back with a lacy pair of panties that had an opening, as well as a ball gag. “Holding out on me, gorgeous? I need to see you in these. Both things, and to fuck you while you wear them.” 

Biting his lip, Lee scooted to the edge of the bed. “Put them on me.”

Nigel licked his lips and walked over to Lee, his eyes dark and predatory. He crouched down at his feet and put each one inside the legs of the little black panties, sliding them up until Lee needed to stand. Once he did, he pulled them the rest of the way up and gave the little naughty elf’s ass a squeeze, giggling his cheeks. “Fuck, you look sexy as hell in his. Any words before I gag you, darling?”

“Just be sure you want me gagged first,” Lee retorted with a wink, smirking up at Nigel. He opened his mouth.

“For a little bit I do,” Nigel winked and gently put on the gag, knowing the sight of Lee drooling out either side would be absolutely fucking perfect. Once it was on, he tapped the ball, meeting his eyes. “How’s that feel, nod if it’s comfortable, or as comfortable as it’s meant to be.”

Lee’s eyes hooded as he nodded his head, face flushed already as his tongue curved against the gag. He took a deep breath, now on his hands and knees in front of Nigel. He’d never used one of these, but in his attempt to live life even more to the fullest, he got a little carried away.

Nigel ran his fingertips over Lee’s scalp, caressing his jaw. “That’s a good little elf. Look at you, you’re fucking perfect,” he praised. “Now, I want you to finger that hole of yours for Santa. If you do it to my satisfaction, you’ll get a present in your stocking, darling, and you want that, don’t you?”

Nodding his head again, Lee laid down on his back, legs spread, and started to finger himself through the holes in the lacy panties.

Nigel took the lube and poured a couple of drops over Lee’s hole as he watched, his other hand stroking his own cock. “Fuck-“ he murmured, “Little bit more, gorgeous. Open yourself up for my cock.”

Lee was completely stretched open from the day, but he slid in three fingers and spreading himself to show Nigel, flushed and ready, willing. It was more about the power dynamic, Nigel knew, and he growled out his delight. When he was satisfied, he removed Lee’s fingers and got between his legs, not giving a warning before he filled him with his slicked up cock.

The brunet’s eyes rolled back and closed with pleasure, widening his thighs as he then wrapped them around Nigel’s hips, taking him in deep and groaned, muffled. 

Nigel watched as the saliva escaped the corners of Lee’s mouth and he began to fuck him hard, holding his face to look at him as he did. “Damn you look so good, baby…”

Lee managed something muffled, spit slipping down the sides of his mouth more, and it was all he could do not to bite right through it, if it were possible. Writhing against the bed, Lee locked his ankles behind Nigel’s back, holding in just that much closer, to get him right against his prostate.

The action from Lee drove Nigel into frenzy and he slammed into his ass, fucking him so hard the bed shook yet again. He would never get enough. “So fucking tight, fuck, fuck!”

A lewd hum resounded through Lee’s chest at that and he held on to Nigel harder, spit slopping out of the side of his mouth, red faced, and sweating down into the sheets where he writhed in pleasure. Nigel pulled Lee onto his lap as he sat back on his knees, strong arms lifting him up and down his cock. 

“Just love being on Santa’s lap don’t you, gorgeous?” Nigel grunted, sweat dripping down his brow. 

Lee moaned, hands on Nigel’s shoulders as he rutted down over his cock, faster and harder, cock dripping on Nigel’s furry belly, threatening to spill completely.

Nigel needed to hear him more clearly, so he took the gag off, and kissed him immediately, slipping a hand between them to stroke Lee’s cock. “That’s it, come for Santa-”

“Nigel,” Lee panted, his groans and grunts coming quicker now as his body tensed and his toes curls, head thrown back, and coming completely undone. 

“Lee,” Nigel snarled, gasping roughly as he rutted up into Lee’s ass, the twitch of his hole around his shaft proving to be all too much to continue to hold back. He came then, hot and thick, filling his hole with his milky spend, lips covering the other’s with biting kisses. 

Every arm and leg wrapped around Nigel, Lee finally started coming down, languid and hot, messy, against him. “Now I think we can sleep.”

Nigel chuckled, catching his breath and pulled them onto their sides, kissing him softly. “Yeah, I think so too, darling.” 

Lee’s eyes drooped, sure he’d expended every last bit of energy. “Good.”

The Romanian covered them up and reached over to drink a bit from his glass, then rolled onto his back, keeping his arm open for Lee. “Sleep tight, little elf.”

 


End file.
